Stheno
by BackgroundRobot-11
Summary: In the present day, a young woman struggles to live with her strange abilities until a strange young man appears, curious about her and what she is.


Hey, sorry to say, but this doesn't feature the Gorgon Stheno or any of the other Gorgons, but if you want to know why it's titled as such, be sure to read the story. I own the characters in this story, so...yay me. Bit of a digression but I created Anna, Nat and Bobby years ago, before I created some of my main OCs in fact, but this is the firs time I've ever used them in a story, Jared on the other hand is entirley new, created soley for this fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, please remember to review and finally...thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>She stared at the door. It remained firmly shut and no matter what she did, no matter how much force she applied, it remained shut. Every night it was the same, she would find herself in front of the door. Despite her best efforts, the door refused to open.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anna. Hey, Anna!" A voice called out.<p>

"Hmm? What?" Anna asked, sitting up and looking around, resisting the urge to brush her long hair from the right side of her face.

"That guy's staring at you again." Bobby, Anna's younger brother replied, pointing to a figure leaning against a tree close by.

Anna narrowed her eye and tried to make out the figure. She recognised the figure, he was always in the park at this time. Anna noticed that he always stared at them when he thought that they weren't looking.

"Was he just staring?" Anna questioned.

Bobby nodded. Not far away, Natalie, Bobby's twin gripped a Frisbee uncertainly.

Anna was livid "I'm going over there."

"Are you crazy? What if he's dangerous? Like a killer or something?"

"Oh please, do you really think anyone would be stupid enough to attack someone in broad daylight in a crowded park?" Anna asked, rolling her eye.

"But what if he's crazy?"

Anna gave a dark little chuckle "Well, I always have this…" Tapping the space in front of her right eye.

Bobby paled "Y-you wouldn't really…would you?"

"Should it come to it, I would," she said with a shrug, before turning to greet the stranger.

"Be careful!" Bobby warned.

"Yeah."She muttered as she approached the figure, who was currently facing away from them.

Noticing someone approaching him, he turned to face her. He seemed startled and almost fell over.

"Oh! H-hi, nice day, right?" The stranger greeted somewhat nervously.

"Save it, I know you've been spying." She said bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you must be mistaken, I was just-" He began.

"I am not an idiot. You couldn't be more blatant, you stand out in the open and do nothing but stare!" Anna snapped.

The stranger looked down at his feet, before replying in a small voice "…Not them, just you."

Anna paused "What?"

"I got a glance at what's under your hair, it's an eye-patch, right?"

Anna instinctively covered the right side of her face with her hand, despite the hair covering it.

"Yes." Anna replied distantly.

"And you always have your hair over your face and I wondered…why? It struck me as you ashamed about your eye or something?"

"Who are you?" Anna asked, snapping out of her self-consciousness.

"My name's Jared. I've heard those kids call you Anna, so I know your name." He answered.

Inexplicably, Anna was not as disturbed as she knew she should be "And you want to know why I wear the eye-patch?"

"Yeah, I'm curious."

Anna turned back and saw her younger siblings staring at them: "Fine, I'll tell you if you promise to stop staring!"

"I promise!" Jared said.

"But not now! My brother and sister are worried and I don't want to scare them, I'll tell you tomorrow, same time, same place, got it?"

Jared nodded.

Anna turned to go back to her siblings. She was annoyed, this could be trouble.

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the door again. To her surprise, it seemed to be open only just visibly. She pushed, expecting it to open, but no such luck. Anna frowned, before turning away, only to face it after a moment's consideration.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Anna found herself in the same place, waiting for Jared. The park was bright and sunny and butterflies were lazily flitting around.<p>

"Hi!" Jared greeted, running over to Anna.

Anna remained quiet.

"So, why do you have the eye-patch? Is there something icky under there?" Jared asked teasingly.

"No! It's…" Anna trailed off with a sigh.

"Let me see!" Jared said, reaching forward to try to grab the eye-patch.

"No! You can't!" Anna exclaimed, leaping back.

"I was only joking…" Jared muttered.

Anna sighed, before stretching her arm, allowing a butterfly to perch on her finger "Look, I'll show you why I wear the eye-patch, but you have to turn around while I do something, ok?"

Jared started to protest, before thinking better of it "Fine."

At that he turned around until Anna informed him he could turn back. He gasped when he saw Anna holding a stone butterfly in one hand while she adjusted her patch with her other.

"How-?"

"You have to promise to keep this a secret, alright?"

Jared nodded dumbly.

Anna's eye settled on her feet "When I was little, I could turn things into stone by making eye contact. I had full control over it, until one day. I-I slipped when I was playing outside and hit my head on a rock. Since then, I haven't been able to control my right eye, whatever makes eye contact gets turned to stone."

"Has this ever happened to…to a person?" Jared asked hesitantly.

Anna shook her head "No, to a dog…and my hamster…since then I've had to wear the eye-patch, to keep everyone safe…from me…"Anna murmured sadly.

Jared placed his hand on her shoulder "Anna, you're not dangerous, I can see that. You're a very kind individual."

The fain traces of a smile lined Anna's face "Thanks."

Jared paused before asking her "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Anna considered it before she replied "Ok."

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you live?" Jared asked as they stood outside Anna' house.<p>

"Yep, me, my siblings and my parents." Anna replied.

"Oh, here, let me get the door for you," Jared offered, doing so, earning a stare from Anna "What?"

Anna shook her head "Oh...nothing. So...See you later?"

Jared smiled "Definitely! Bye!" And at that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Anna gasped, as again she was standing in front of the door. This time however, it stood ajar. Nervously, she reached out and gently pushed it open. A bright light filled her vision and she took a tentative step forward. She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, that was it. Just so we're all clear here, their relationship is strictly platonic, it'd be too unrealistic for them to start a relationship, plus kind of creepy given the way he acts I think. Well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, please review and finally...thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
